Salvem el món
|year = 2007 |position = 12th (Semi-final) |points = 80 (Semi-final) |previous = "Sense tu" |next = "Casanova"}} "Salvem el món" (English: Let's save the world) was the Andorran entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2007 in Helsinki, performed by the band Anonymous. It failed to qualify from the semi-final. Lyrics Catalan/English= Ja no entenc per què tot el món va al revés I no volem trobar solucions als problemes que hi han No vulguis ser el que no ets Sempre estàs pensant en si vius bé I no hi ha temps per lo demés El món en joc i no fas res Tots estem d’acord ho podem fer Podem unir-nos, fer-ho bé Reflexiona tu mateix, tu mateix (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now El problema sembla ser Que l’interès no és el mateix Arreglar d’un cop el món És possible (si ho fem tots) Tots estem d’acord ho podem fer Podem unir-nos, fer-ho bé Reflexiona tu mateix, tu mateix (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now Si vols pots fer-ho, podem canviar-ho Transforma la realitat We still can act, but we don’t react ‘Cause we only care about what we have About what we have (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) |-| Translation= I can’t understand why the world is upside down And we don’t want to find solutions to the problems Don’t want to be what you are not You’re always thinking whether your life is good And there’s no time for the rest The world is in danger and you don’t do anything We all agree we can do it We can unite, do it well Think by yourself, by yourself (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now The problem seems to be That the interests are not the same Fixing the world now It’s possible (if we all do it) We all agree we can do it We can unite, do it well Think by yourself, by yourself (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now If you want, you can do it, we can change it Transform reality We still can act, but we don’t react ‘Cause we only care about what we have About what we have (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) Videos ANONYMOUS- Salvem el món Anonymous - Salvem El Món (Andorra) Live 2007 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Category:Andorra in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Non-Qualifiers